


Love Like Quicksilver || 愛似水銀

by Redslow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Actor Arthur Pendragon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kinda H/C, M/M, Publicist Merlin, Romance, Translation, past Arthur/Others, 中文翻譯, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redslow/pseuds/Redslow
Summary: 當所有人都迷上你時，我想當那個被你迷上的人。





	Love Like Quicksilver || 愛似水銀

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Like Quicksilver](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/408531) by AngelSpirit / A-Spirit. 



> Dear [AngelSpirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSpirit)
> 
> Just wanna let you know, i’d posted a translation of your merthur fic: Love Like Quicksilver on AO3, which you already delete on AO3 but still on FF.net (plx don’t delete that too, it would be a very big shame, i really love it.), on my AO3 page. When it’s still available on AO3 i’d asked on the comment once, for your permission of posting but seems like you didn’t notice. And since now i’m gonna upload it publicly, other then the necessary credits, i’ll still tag your AO3 account.(since there's nothing related to merlin fandom in your AO3 account i didn't set as a gift for you.) If you really don’t want my translation publish(kinda?), if it caused any infringement, plx send me word, via AO3 or comment or ...or else? Once again, i hope you receive this msg, and take my gratitude and affection for you. Thanks for your wonderful fic!
> 
> XOXO - Redslow
> 
> = This is a translation of [AngelSpirit's written in response to this prompt on the Kink meme here](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/14407.html?thread=12671303#t12671303)
> 
> = Also available on [AngelSpirit's FF.net here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6387240/1/Love-Like-Quicksilver)
> 
>  
> 
> *這譯文也曾在SY論壇出過，現時應該還在RED名下，然而現在這個才是最終修正版。*  
> *如有錯字或出錯請指正。喜歡的話非常歡迎留言或kudos，留言是力量！*
> 
> Wordcount || 字數  
> 英字數：約9,500  
> 中字數：約18,000

 

_♬愛似..._

_♪ 愛，你冇就期待。愛，你有就求期對待。♫_

_♪ 叫佢食陽～光～空～氣～♬_

_農夫 ♬愛似陳冠希 ♬愛似林一峰_

 

* * *

 

_“愛就似放於手上的水銀。張開指掌它停留，抓緊時卻溜瀉而走。”  －  Dorothy Parker_

 

事實是，當他跟著Arthur一起被困在記招會時，Merlin可交不出那麼多的注意力，那可真是皆大歡喜，不是嗎？#1

要說誰才是最投入於Arthur成功的事業的話，那會是他的PR。(#2 publicist 公關 即日常說的PR 在本文中會繼續以PR表示) 然而，就連Arthur也不得不承認他們之間那﹣敬仰你的電影明星﹣關係有那麼點破漏，有見於他 _可是_ 從孩提時代就認識Merlin。五歲時面對第一次見面的Merlin，他打招乎的方式是把雪塞進他的褲子裡。十二歲時，Merlin給了他的人生第一個熊貓眼，然後再演變成Merlin的第一次斷指骨。十六歲時Arthur把Merlin的三角內褲掛到學校的旗桿上作為他升上五年級的整蠱。然後十八歲時Merlin在狂風暴雨中把Arthur差不多整個衣櫃從他們房子的窗口丟出去，只換來Arthur致電給他父親，Uthur Pendragon，在兩天後把所有東西重新補上。到現在廿三歲，Merlin覺得Arthur指望他對那 ‘大明星’ 部分還會像迷弟一樣星星眼實在有點不公平。

所以Merlin實在沒有太驚訝，當Arthur問起他那個在Pendragon大宅舉行，祝賀他是屆BAFTA #3 提名的慈善晚會時，Merlin完全不知道他的摯友／客戶在說冥王星的啥鬼來著。

“Merlin，” Arthur用著那Merlin聽足一整個人生的毛炸炸語氣說著。“當你站在我身旁，而有誰在對我說話時，你是不是馬上就經歷體驗靈魂出竅？” 

Merlin，值得表揚地，眨兩下眼皮像是說 ‘你這呆頭是在問我哪國的問題？’

Arthur嘆氣，大聲又悠長，聽起來飽經風霜。

Merlin勉強猜測一下。“所以你被提名了最佳男演員囉？就像我早就說過那樣？”

“只是其中一個，” Arthur點明。“而我可不會給你詳情，你可真是個垃圾PR不是嗎？叫你來為我工作時我想必是半醉了。”

而的而且確，他當時真的是。Merlin可不需要被提醒，有介於那算是他一生都不能輕易忘掉的場景之一，尤其那是多麼的 ‘Arthur為主’。不過跟Arthur所說的相反，事實證明他才不是個差勁的PR。基本上Arthur滲進的混水Merlin都需要照顧好。就是說當第二天凌晨報紙還在趕著印列，Arthur正坐在床上苦苦地無病呻吟著宿醉未醒還有咒罵著星期天以外的每一天時，Merlin多數已把一切推回軌道上，狀態解除。

不過，Merlin還是默默記下，當Arthur正在唯持美好的公眾形象時給多點注意力也不會太傷身。

於是乎Merlin的問題就重現了。Arthur那麼好看，又出名。女人們圍著他轉，為他傾倒，還傾倒在他身上。男人們想成為他或者搭上他。活在地球的都會幻想自己跟他在一起。

然而當全世界都迷著Arthur時，Merlin想當那個被Arthur迷上的男孩。

 _那_ 可不是皆大歡喜嘛。說真的。#1 

“真攪不懂你都在激動個什麼，” 他邊走向Arthur邊喃道，同時手指已在把領帶弄直，把領口拉好，再把Arthur肩上的隱形棉線撥走。“沒人在意我在不在那裡，無論我有沒有留心，我只是背景音。重要的只是當你需要誰來把你弄得閃閃亮亮。而現在你那漂亮的臉蛋已能自立地日賺百萬。我無關緊要。”

“你對我很重要，” Arthur粗氣的回應著，迅速地把Merlin拉進一個用力的擁抱，再迅速地把他推開。“你讓我保持神志，那可是好事。”

Merlin沒時間作反應，不論是那擁抱還是那句話，而且也不是說以前沒聽過Arthur說類似的話。他們總是那麼相似那麼對稱﹣一個總是在陰影之下另一個總是在聚光燈之中﹣以致Merlin都不確定Arthur還有沒有把他看成一個獨立個體。另一個人，有的。他的最好朋友還有PR還有他最大的粉絲，是的。但同時更像一個他自己的延伸。

這才最令Merlin不快。整個世界把Arthur看成Arthur Pendragon，連同Merlin的名字作為署名。但對於Arthur，他是附屬品#4。他是Arthur的Merlin-Arthur。

而Merlin _真正_ 想要的，只是Arthur把他當回Merlin已而。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

“我以為你戒掉了。”

除了彈了下吊在手指之間的煙頭，Arthur完全沒理會Morgana的光臨。他所撒退到的陽台上吹過一陣柔風，把煙尾巴燃亮了好一瞬間。室內，祝酒會已拘謹不再，不只一個客人開始在別桌停留，帶起調笑聲不斷的段段對話。

“怎麼了？” Morgana再試著問道。

Arthur聳著肩。Morgana嘆氣，踱步走近他。在背後門廊的光還有星光襯托之下，她翠綠色的長裙像點綴了綠袓母石一樣閃閃發光。她把裙擺儲集於指間，提起著以防走路時絆到。Arthur面無表情的看著她。

“我以為Merlin還會在這裡。”

Arthur再次聳肩，開口說話前默默清著嗓子。“之前在。一小時左右前他離開了。他當時在桌子上睡著了，我要不停踼著他才能止著他打鼾。”

“聽起來很像他。” 她笑出聲。“他可不是這種浮華夜宴的生物。”

好一陣子她以為他會把這聽成對摯友的批貶，他卻意外地沒有。相反，她的弟弟不置可否的點了下頭，然後再吸一下手上的煙。 

“他知道你被提名了？” 她問道。 

“不確定他操不操他媽的心，” 他回應道。“他應該的。他是我的PR。但有時候我覺得他希望我的事業炒翻然後一天之內身敗名裂。”

Morgana低笑，“Arthur，我們基本上就是金子造的。就算你不是萬人迷影星先生，我們還是有足夠錢可完全不工作地過活。”

Arthur盯著手裡漸滅的煙支，盯著它再想著她說的話。的而且確，他其實根本不用工作，但他還是在做。她也是。各自驅趕著自己的心魔。或者就他們的情況而言，父親的陰霾。

Merlin不是錢造的。不是個名人。只有當PR這唯一一份工作。看起來只靠這個穩定工作過活，而大多數時候他都做得比Arthur好。有時候，Arthur完全搞不懂Merlin。就算他們明明都差不多像活在對方的腦子裡。 

她的電話響起來，把他們從這鋼線上的談話之中解救出來。趁她接電話時，Arthur提起煙支深深吸一口，想要把肺部像氣球一樣填滿，想要記著如何再次正常地呼吸。

“是Merlin，” Morgana解釋似的說著。“他叫了Gwen和Lance，還有Leon跟大夥過去了。嘛，大多數的舊夥兒，還有你最近的共事們。說差不多是時候正式為你的入圍提名慶祝了。”

Arthur吸著最後一口煙然後把它丟到地上，順一腳把它踩熄。她把這看作離開的訊號，挺著胸膛頭也不回地，就那麼離開了。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

等到他們終於回到公寓Arthur覺得他醒著好幾年而不是幾個小時。但他還是成功地擺出正常表像，直至Merlin應門，連帶著大大的笑臉以及大呼小叫的歡迎。 

剛才坐在Arthur身旁那個一臉世上除了氧氣之外睡眠就是最美好的事物的人已完全消失。面前這個目帶神采整個重新粉刷過的人，Arthur看著就要低聲怒吼。

"草泥馬！" 他說道，"我為你給我父親扯著藉口而你卻坐在那裡排著派對！"

然而，他還是把Merlin拉到懹中緊緊抱一個。不知怎的擁抱Merlin能讓他整天，也許整個人生，變得更好。通常他都把擁抱推持在最基本的程度。不需要比他平時更侵犯Merlin的私人領域。畢竟他也不能期望更他摯友更多的容忍能力。

踏進屋裡，室內立刻被其內吼叫的祝賀歡迎炸活了。在好一群人開始列著隊要親自致賀前他勉強走到他的沙發。

Sophia，他大學的前女友，現在是某間律司行的行政助理，下一秒就把她自己放到他的大腿上然後開始連珠發炮地說話。

縱使她口口聲聲說著不會對他有不同看待，他卻知道她現在總是把他的名字放到每一個對話之中，從工作面試到隨便一個她正在約會的兄台。就連現在跟本人說話她也在提著他，談著他。就像他是她投資的一項商品－就只因為那樣她就能說她認識了他很久。而且她還可不是唯一一個。 

酒光流動，對話也在流動著。所有人像在他身邊流轉，等待到他身邊的機會或是想要留著他的注意力。當這一切開始耗累他時，他就把那交際練達的笑容放到臉上。 

在那之後再用了三十分鐘，Merlin才有意無意地溜到他身邊，輕鬆平常的坐下。而不知怎的，他的出現讓其他掠奪性動物都保持距離。

三小時後，Arthur攤躺在沙發上，Merlin攤倒在他身邊。他的公寓除了Morgana，Gwen(她的摯友)，Leon還有Lance(兩個大學的好友)，Vivian(另一個共同朋友)，以及Merlin外已空無一人。這就是最初的一夥，在Arthur榮鑊兩屆以及三次提名BAFTA獎項之前。

他們笑著聊著。整個過程Arthur留意到Merlin的親近就像個圖騰#5，不知不覺間為他注著適量能源讓他能繼續說話繼續笑。

“所以Sophia基本上沒怎變，” Vivian明亮的說著。“她還是個愛挖金的婊子。更差的是她現在不能相信自己放了你走而你竟敢變得如此有名。”

Arthur大笑。今時今日他覺得真心話特別清新，Merlin都知道。 

Vivian的坦率非常迷人。他記得在他們大學時約會時他有多愛她的直率。說到玩操縱還有性事她可不像Sophia，但她有她的一套。Arthur自己也承認，他需要那樣的伴侶。隔著坐位間的距離他尋找著她的視線，然後在那裡面找到他早知會有的盲目崇拜。她就跟其他人一樣那麼迷粉，也跟其他人一樣把那收得好好的。

她說話的聲音開始把他催眠。她的雙眼，閃爍著陰謀還有興奮還有﹣是的，英雄崇拜，鎖著他的目光。他看著她舔著嘴唇，看著那丁粉紅的舌瞥出瑰紅的嘴。他察看著她雙頰廓線，她的鼻，她的頦。

由酒精引發的一陣暖流正在他腹中延展，而在這半醉狀態他感到自己在漸漸失去自制力。他想要吻她。想要感覺那唇貼著唇的壓力。想要嚐。想要屈服。 

他把頭別到一邊，見Merlin已在看著他。柔暖的藍眼把他虜住。那麼近，他都能想像它們默默的燃煉著晶礦#6。那麼精緻動人。

Arthur扯起了這晚首個淳實的微笑，感到滿足感滲刷過他。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

Merlin呻吟著醒來，連帶著切割式的頭痛。

雖然，就算已然宿醉，事情也可能變得更差，而他慶幸自己沒有像其他人一樣喝得那麼多。比如說Arthur，那呆頭正把自己掛在他的大腿上睡得像隻死豬。

有那麼會兒Merlin沒能把晚上發生的事正確地重組起來。而當他終於組織完畢，他微笑起來，手指揉著眼皮然後再落到面頦。然後，再擦過唇上。他絕對需要好好的刷一個牙。 

Morgana在她的椅子上翻著身。她坐起來，一臉迷失的看著四周好一會兒，只看見Gwen就在她身旁另一張椅子。沒有其他人在附近，代表夥裡其他人已離開了。

Merlin記得，而當Morgana對上他的目光，她應該也記得。

“昨天晚上有些事情我們永遠不應該再提起。” 她用著被酒精催殘過的聲音說著。

Merlin軟軟的笑出聲。無論他認識了Pandragon們多久，他們從來不會拿著擴音器向公眾爭風搶頭。他喜歡他們這樣。當他試著輕手輕腳地把自己從Arthur的持控下抽身時，他忍不住再次勾起嘴角。

在浴室裡，他瞄了眼鏡中的自己然後這次他笑了出聲。頭髮四方八面撅起，有一邊下巴印著沙發的皮紋。他的嘴唇又紅又破，抽起嘴角會痛，笑出聲時會痛，但那是美好的痛，是那種就算好一段日子裡每天感到也沒所謂的痛。他決定要告訴Morgana這個。

二十分鐘後當他終於回到大廳時，他正想要開口跟她談談昨晚的事時，她一臉煩惱的表情立刻把他要出口的話止住。在她手上拿著的是今天的早報。

把報紙遞給他時，她的遲疑說明一切。Merlin看了一眼，覺得他早上的好心情被一掃而空。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

“靠！Merlin！你有看到報紙嗎？”

“我在弄了！”

Arthur像隻毫無自覺的山怪一樣闖進Merlin的辦公室，完全把專重個人隱私或是基本禮儀丟到天外。再而，他拖著腳步把自己拉到Merlin桌前，倒坐在其面對著桌子的椅子上。 

Merlin暗地飛快的瞥他一下。既然Merlin沒等他清醒已開始著手災害管制#7，Arthur必然是駕車過來辦公室。就是說Arthur就要穿過好一大群記者到達車子，再穿過Merlin辦公大廈外差不多數量的另一群記者。 

西裝領帶，毫無摺痕，頭髮好好整理過，沒有外在證據顯示任何花天酒地或是醉酒或是相關罪行。Merlin對Pendragon實在不用期待更多，但他還是寛慰地鬆了口氣。就是像這種時刻Merlin會對Arthur在成為出名的影藝明星先生前，已被教導成Pendragon先生的兒子感到慶幸。 

仍然，Arthur把手拍到自己的臉上，在他的好朋友前出賣了他的表像，漏出了真實情緒。 

“我受了頭痛真袓的祝福，我口裡的味道仍然像沙紙，我的嘴唇又乾又裂無論擦多少潤唇膏也沒用。我他媽的發誓我胸口有個吻痕。我還在有趣的地方傷到了，雖然我沒有醉得跟她上床，這一點我可以肯定。” 

他停頓一下，抬頭充滿希冀地看著他的好友。“告訴我即使報紙上的那張圖有多糟也好，我昨晚沒有真的跟Sophia做。我一點也記不起昨晚的事但我想我不會那麼豬公地睡了她。”

“你沒有跟她睡，” Merlin說道。

Arthur點頭，一臉鼓舞。

Merlin頓了一下然後深吸一口氣。他的心臟還在劇跳著，全因為Arthur說的那些話。他試著讓自己冷靜下來。然而當他終於再開口說話時聽起來卻還是有點兒喘不上氣。

“你完全不記得昨晚的事？”

Arthur呻吟，“艹。不。我該記得，是不是？我也許沒有睡了誰但我明顯很開心。只是我真的不記得。”

Merlin覺得自己突然異常冷靜。失望是有的，自我厭惡是有的，還有點生Arthur的氣，但佔最多的卻是什麼也沒有。而Merlin跟自己說，那絕對比其他的感受好得多。

另一方面，他意識到當他雙眼抓著報紙頭版上，那張Arthur以及他臂內衣不蔽體的Sophia的照片時，報紙可能沒說錯Arthur暗中對金髮尤物的偏愛。那樣的話，他主要要做的工就是全力著手把那竟敢在他派對裡出現還把照片買給報館的人揪出來。 

幸運的是報裡所說的都是錯的，而作為Arthur的PR，Merlin撫平了他心中擾人的情緒，集中起來處理手上的工作。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

Arthur接下來一整天都用來躲著記者，躲著電話，還有躲著鼻子愛亂塞的粉絲。而當他受夠了這動作時，Merlin給了他一個正經八百的訊息，告知他不要去他那三間屋子還有今晚在宇宙裡找個安全的地方最少留宿一晚。當然宇宙裡的哪個地方要是Merlin住處以外，記者們可不蠢。

Arthur給司機報出他姊姊的地址時他完全沒有三思。也沒有預先打給她告知自己的到達。 

面對應門後看到他時一臉驚訝的她，他邊喃喃的說著些類似她正好有空當還有他正好有點絕望，邊從她身側擠進屋裡。然後驚訝的換成他了：他見到Merlin正在廳裡默默的跟Gwen說話，那兩人看起來各有各憂愁。

“Merlin？” 他用問候式說著。

難得一次，對於Arthur的出現Merlin沒任何反應。卻像早有預謀一樣站起來，俐落地給Gwen的臉頦一個吻別，然後踱著步往大門走去。

“我明天會打給你，” 經過Arthur時他說著，仍然沒有任何眼神接觸。“規矩你知道。遠離窗戶，別接電話除非你知道那是我。任何人的任何問題也不要回答，他們必然會扭曲你的言詞。在你要再次跟Sophia聯繁前先等我準備好些什麼。”

Arthur知道公關規矩，他不知道的是為何Merlin看上去像剛從地獄回來。他如此說著，換來的除了一聲安靜的笑聲外Merlin沒給任何回應。然後當另一位男士離開後Arthur發現自已吃著兩位女性的黑面。

“Vivian在吧，那派對裡，是嗎？” 他問。

Morgana的臉再黑多一點，雖然她也是答話的那個：“她是。”

Arthur嘆氣，試著理解腦裡不完整的零碎影像。他記得自己手指掂著指節；他記得吻著雙唇而他永遠不想停止；他記得自己的手觸碰著光裸的皮膚，試著隨著光滑所至遊走發掘，還有想要更多再多點再更多，覺得要是自己放手停手就會崩潰。 

這些記憶裡的影像整天在他腦中閃現。那熟悉感還有那確切感，他需要再次經歷那片刻，想得內臟都發痛，而這次他需要仔細記住。

“你感興趣的不是Vivian。”

當Gwen靜靜的告訴他時她臉上微微發紅。但她還是盯著他，就等他反駁。她的雙眼是流金的褐色，那麼堅決像是要迫使他回憶起來。

Arthur都要把愚笨的自己咒死。當他大概十七歲時，Gwen曾是他的生命之光。好一陣子他還認真考慮過跟她結婚。可是之後Lance出現，Arthur的事業開始起飛，然後Gwen就繼續當他朋友。

他閉起眼，臉紅連帶尷尬感同時湧現。 

“靠，Gwen，我很抱歉。那是你。我所記得的，那是你。然後我離開再把一切忘掉。我真的個混蛋。我很抱歉。”

她看起來對他的道歉有點被嚇到，就像是他竟然在道歉她都快要不安起來了。

“你不記得，” 她思量的說。

他立刻對號入座，就怕把事情搞砸，知道自己很可能會把東西變糟，有見於上次他對她有浪漫相關的想法都已是超久以前的事。

“不我沒有忘記。我只是有點錯亂。” 他把她拉進一個擁抱，留意到她忍不住回抱著，忍不住要沉到他皮下。他試著不去畏縮。至此為止他只知道Merlin會把一個擁抱當作擁抱，而不會試著把它變成其他東西。“我們分手後你總是還有那麼一點點愛著我。”

那不是問句而她也沒把這當成問句。他知道當被好一大群知道他或自以為了解他的迷粉包圍時是什麼感覺。她也許是Gwen，他姊姊的好朋友，但她還是跟其他人一樣是個大粉絲。

“嘛是的，我對你的愛總是會比我應該的更多一點，” 她承應，當他從她的懷抱中抽身時一邊緊張地輕笑著。“只是我從沒想過那會個關係到這些那些的。” 

他沒有給她繼續說的機會。不需要她東拉西扯地解釋或者為他說理。他已自覺非常白痴，竟然有如此疏漏的記憶。

用指尖抬起她的下巴，他在她臉變得比之前更紅時微笑起來。

“我很抱歉，” 他對她悄聲說著。

在她眼裡他能看得出－就算他殺了人也會立刻得到她原諒。他認識Lance，他喜歡Lance，可能五年前他還會為了爭取她而跟Lance鬧翻。但他已不再愛她，比她所說的那種愛還更少。然而他還是知道遊戲該怎麼玩。於是在她頦上留下一個友善的親吻再給她一個勝利的微笑，希望她懂他意思。

只是在他身後，他聽見他姊姊把他叫作什麼髒東西。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

“我滿肯定我有指定叫你不要來這裡。” 

當Merlin這天終於離開辦公室，除了倒在床上睡掉下半生他什麼都不想做。較早前在接著那些惡意中傷，令人火冒三丈或是令人煩厭的電話裡，Uther Pendragon的訊息總是在他腦中重覆。雖然認識Arthur到現在這麼多年了，潘家之主的怒氣Merlin永遠不會習慣。替Arthur玩了一整天貓捉老鼠的遊戲都算了。現在，踏進自家房子發現Arthur就坐在他家沙發讓他累得不能更累。

“Morgana覺得我比預期中更加像個危險的怪癖#8。” Arthur聳肩，卻沒有如Merlin冀望的動身離開。

Merlin嘆氣。然後咒罵出聲，因為說真的，以上就是他整天都想做的事。 

“他們看見你把自己放進來了？” _他們_ 在這裡指的是記者們。“我預計他們會在門外露宿到天明囉？”

Arthur點頭。

Merlin不認為再嘆個氣再爆點粗就能把這個晚上劃上休止符，而更主要的是他只想要這天結束。他坐到沙發上，Arthur旁邊，指頭揉著疲憊的雙眼，為累得可憐的自己公道地覺得惋惜。在悲慘之中沉溺沒多久他就被Arthur推擠一下，讓他差點要往自家茶几撞。只是他連觸起比微弱的煩擾感更強點情緒的力氣也沒有。

“我發現那是Gwen，” Arthur宣佈著。“昨晚跟我攪上的人。那是Gwen，不是Vivian。而且絕對不是Sophia。感謝他媽的上天。”

Merlin發覺，當上Arthur的好友後讓他比他自以為的更為達觀#9。首先，雖然一方面他想要轉身給遲鈍又硬腦筋的肏棍Arthur一拳，另一方面他想要時光倒流改變舊時。他理論，如果自己從沒遇上Arthur就不會愛上那白痴。然後就不用見證著差不多地球上每一個人形生物向自己的好友獻媚，不用在每次看著Arthur終究不再抗拒然後屈服，再無可避免的回吻著某些主動親上來的女人、還跟那些跟本對巨星皮囊以下那人沒多少興趣的誰回家時，都會緊繃著肌肉還感到心臟抽著抽著的痛。而就算自己知道那就是影星的生活，唯獨這影星他還是用著自己整個生命去愛。就這男人的回應他想要得發痛。

“是她嗎，” Merlin當下的聲音毫無韻調，也對這話題毫無興趣。“對你好。對她好。”

“Merlin，” Arthur喚道的語氣讓Mrelin覺得自己正被逐塊逐塊地撕開，當刻只想從這個他甚至不能承認而又如此深愛著的男人身邊遠遠的躲開。“Merlin，她說她還很喜歡我。她已經有Lance。她愛Lance，但還對我有感覺。像那種事我該怎麼辦？我還跟她搞上了。她必定很迷茫。”

“ _我_ 很迷茫。” Merlin都不能正眼看他。“是她說的？她說她就是那個你整晚都在﹣﹣”

“嘛，沒有，但當時屋子裡只有三個女人。其中一個是我的姊姊然後另一個我們早已排除出局。而正因為我的記憶一團糟，我只能一直玩著一問答。#10”

Merlin覺得他要麼想笑要麼想哭。而以上兩個選項他都沒做。

“我都不明白你為什麼要堅持掘到底。做了的事已成定局。那都快要是廿四小時前的事了。” 他選擇這麼說著。“反而，我們要談一下你想要帶誰去 _Camelot_ 的首影，下星期。”

Arthur可沒那麼快就放棄這個話題。他轉向Merlin沉默地指令著Merlin望著他，正是Merlin無力抗拒那種。Arthur臉上流露的挫敗還有困惑些微減輕了Merlin隱藏的緊束，沒多久他允許自己微笑起來，捉弄著。

“爆紅的影星先生，萬人所愛卻心無所屬。這麼多女人為你傾倒而你卻找不回那個你真心喜歡想要在一起的。這是個操蛋版本的灰姑娘故事呢，我的王子殿下。”

“閉嘴，” Arthur回道，語氣卻毫不帶刺。“我就是放不開。你是對的，那麼多人想要我而當我終於同樣想要時那人卻早已名草有主。我的意思是，我真的沒有那樣喜歡Gwen了，即使現在我知道了是她。只是Merlin，她昨晚超級 _完美_ ！我知道我記不起細節但我都記得那有多真切。我完全不想讓她離開，完全沒有東西能如此美好。而且那都不是肉體上的交流因為那種我隨手可得。就只是令我感到親密的連結，你懂的。”

Merlin知道，要他聽著這些簡直要了他的命。他現在啥也不想要只想要痛楚緩刑。

“所以那個首影禮，” 他意有所指地說著。

Arthur条地閉上嘴，臉上一垮合成了個一半挫敗一半好笑，感情分十足的表情，然後伸過手用力地給Merlin的手臂來一下。

“Merlin你從沒在聽，有沒有？我說話然後你只聽到白噪音。”

Merlin有在聽。他都聽見。有時候他覺得自己所做的從來就只是給予支持，好好的當個好朋友，從不讓自己私人情緒干涉影響，在Arthur問他對這一個或哪個女人的意見時試著表現得客觀，與此同時好奇想像如果Arthur知道的話他會怎麼反應。要他說的話，看著Arthur同時知道自己一個男人面對整個地球的女人跟本毫無勝算﹣這認知總會把Merlin內裡些什麼殺掉。

多數時候，他吞下尊嚴忍著痛楚，像現在一樣。他扯著微笑，差不多算是壞笑。

“我有在聽，你在說話不是嗎？而我聽到的都是你在扯弄籍口。你不想要Gwen，你想要那個可以毫不保留讓你終於可以盡興地跟誰在一起的感覺。所以那不是Gwen，但總有哪兒有哪個誰可以把你的世界癲倒。”

對此Arthur用力地點頭。他坐在Merlin的客廳裡他看上去如此的放鬆，就像忘掉了BAFTA的提名還有他滿世界的粉絲，這讓Merlin感到那麼點兒的自毫。從來他就只想要Arthur記得有時候對某些人來說他還可以、只不過是Arthur。像現在一樣。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

專業上，Arthur奉行絕不道歉與絕不解釋這一套。但個人層面上，這可不像字面上那麼容易。尤其當在一間有他父親為暴君的屋子裡長大，每天都在吼著命令與辱罵，而他母親則每天退讓至漠言的沉默。小時候，Arthur渴望著過開心又正常生活的可能性，遠離著這充滿壓力的家還有圍在外面那氛圍令人窒息的世界。現在他知道了。從事演藝也許不是他逃離的最佳選擇，但卻能讓他能躲開自己好幾個月，成為他每一套電影裡一個全新的角色。

他的姊姊是唯一一個他能容忍的家庭成員，但就算是她也會有那些日子﹣當她那些過分真實的言詞實在難以承受時，他需要離開。

現下他叼著另一支煙一邊想著她，這次在他公寓的陽台上，毫不在意那些可能會在暗處偷拍他的誰跟誰。沉寂的黑夜給了他思想空間，讓他遠離忙碌的日程。晚上空氣清冷得讓人發顫，但他歡迎著這冷冽感，像在提醒自己還是會犯錯還是會受傷。他早就知道總有一天他會被誰雙手一推於高台失足。起碼推他的是Morgana，無可否認這殺傷力遠比其他人低。

“你知道，” 他較早前跟她說。“我很少會向你要求些什麼，但我以為在我最糟的時候你還會顧著我。你明知道我沒其他地方可以去，要解釋一下昨天為什麼要把我踢出你家？”

Morgana，外表總是優雅親善，秉承他們家姓氏的良好教養，搖著頭並用著可說是惱怒的臉看著他。

“Arthur我愛你，你可不只是我的弟弟，” 當他們走到一個足夠私密空間好說話時她回應道。“但有時候，就算你不是有意，你也表現得混度十足。也許更差。我意思是，我知道你很出名而那讓你見鬼的更加自大，但你總不能這樣把其他人當成無物。” 

那立刻讓Arthur憤怒起來。但她明顯不需要他回話，卻是完全沒有停頓地繼續說話。

“對於Gwen我原諒你。你不能控制她的感情。Vivian我也原諒你，就算你總是對她忽冷忽熱。靠，就連Sophia甚至其他那些迷上你的人，當她們把你當成世上最美好的踏腳板時，你還毫無自知地讓那些都跑進你的大頭裡然後把你變成一個混上加混的混球，我也原諒你了。但 _我不能相信_ 你對Merlin所做的！所有人裡面你起碼也該靠夭的為 _他_ 上上心吧！”

“我對Merlin做了什麼！？” Arthur倒想知道。

Morgana再次望著他，這次臉上的表情不再憐憫。 

“你別跟我說你真的什麼也不記得。你可不能做了那啥然後做完了就立馬忘掉。我會更想相信你不是真的故意那麼混旦。”

她給他一個最為嚴然的審視繼道，“跟我說一下，你不覺得這玩笑玩得過火了嗎？你不覺還要繞著Gwen跟Vivian還有 _Sophia_ 轉有點嘔心嗎！然後你拉著他坐下再跟他說跟以上其中一個女的搞起上來有多美好，當 _你知道她們三個都不是那個人_ ！”

Arthur完全靜了下來，不知到她到底指望他說什麼。也許那段沉默終究還是說服了她，相信他真的沒有記憶，因為她再次搖著頭，然後用更小的聲量繼續把他弄得頭暈轉向。 

“那是Merlin，” 她柔聲說著。“在派對裡你搞上的不是任何一個女生。那是Merlin。而Arthur，你可不是裝出來的。你吻了他。你才是不想停下的那個。要不是他把你停下，我猜你真的會跟他做起上來，就在我們的眼前。你甚至都不能怪罪酒精。你當對跟他說的，你當時對他做的，比起一時擦槍走火實在過於真實。我真的不能相信你會忘掉。”

現在在夜幕之中想著她說的話，他認清事實，正如現在他好奇自己竟然能就這麼忘掉。當然那是Merlin，他默默的承認著－那是Merlin的唇，Merlin讓人入迷的雙眼，Merlin的身體，就在他指尖之下。

那認知讓他在軀殼中顫抖，理智散成風沙，留他於混亂之中翻找著解釋或者辯詞。在這個所有女人都想要他的地球裡，他驚訝怎麼自己只想要Merlin。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

幾天之後Merlin接到電話時他完全不知該怎麼回應，如果在腦裡哪個角落他有藏著個應對計劃他就能有相對的行動。如是者他只能隨機應變：就是直接關掉感情鍵讓理智作即時反應。他把晚上都花在他電視前，連同一碗爆谷，看著 _Camelot_ 的全球首影禮，而除了Arthur把站在身邊的Vivian襯得更加漂亮外，這晚上較早前還發生過什麼他已經完全不記得。 

“你跟他說那是我。” 

“是的。就只是，我可再也忍受不了他的垃圾了。我是說現在我知道他完全擋絕了那些記憶，但我當時不知道所以我完全沒有留情。說真的現在我覺得有點內疚。他看上去大受打擊。”

“我可不是特別想他知道。我跟本不需要他記得。”

“那正是讓我生氣的地方。恐怕就正是當他那麼在我面前我就忍不住爆發。” 

事實是，Merlin根本提不起心留意首影，所以整個晚上對他來說也是一片混濁。除了確認了Arthur狀態保持大佳以及確認著傳媒記者們有好好守規矩。他早已學會不被鎂光燈的追隨傷害心靈。要是他太過在意那些在記招會或是電影節或是首影禮裡，Arthur所披著演著那大眾影星的皮囊的話他的心只會更死一點。

他的名聲並不讓他困擾，雖然Arthur那麼認為。連那些流湧般的崇拜或喜愛，那些粉絲的尖叫，或者當每個人都一副想要碰到Arthur還想要分分秒秒在他身邊，這些都不緊要，卻是－當他們也一致相信他才是唯一一個真正明白他的摯友時，這個共識才讓他煩惱。而這點有時連Morgana也會搞錯。 

所以當敲門聲嚮起，打開門見Arthur站在門外，他想都沒想就讓他進來了。因為Merlin最愛就是把事情說清楚對，無論作為Arthur的PR還是他的好友。 

“你有火在身嗎？” Arthur邊走進來邊問。

Merlin又的確有，但他沒有輕易就交出來。”你說過你會戒。這對你的形象不好。對你的健康不好。而且你答應過我。”

Arthur笑出聲，而奇怪地Merlin從來沒聽過那種笑聲。

“是的我戒過。就像我說過一樣。而我會再戒。就像我答應過的。但然後我發現好幾天前我正要跟你在一群好友見證下打得火熱，你可知道那好比一桶冰水把戒煙過程都淋濕了。” 

“噢天，” Merlin深呼吸著同時遞出那個Morgana在party當晚指定要他保管的火機。”告訴我你沒醉。我覺得我不可能把那情境重現，就算這次我們的觀眾明顯地缺席。”

Arthur從他手上搶走火機，抽出煙支點著它，再胡亂地把它丟回給Merlin。Merlin用了一秒時間擔心他的煙霧感應器，但還是決定把這次對話留在室內，畢竟室外可能有那些潛伏著的狗仔隊。他盯著Arthur含著煙嘴深深地吸了長長的一口，然後把煙都吐向他家天花板。 

“好吧。那就讓我來試試，” Arthur說。

那就是他接收到的所有警告，下一刻Arthur已越過身毫不溫柔地拉過他的腰，把他拖進一個盡是煙味的狠吻裡。起初Merlin對那硬壓在他唇上的另一張唇太驚訝沒作反應。Arthur把他們的嘴生痛地撞在一起，差不多像是個懲罰。而無論他想在這個吻裡得到什麼，Merlin才不會讓他如願，如是者他完全不作反應。

當那個吻完結，Merlin把他推開，非常冷靜地告訴他，“如果你來是為了這個，現在你可以走了。”

Arthur把他推撞到最近的牆上以作回應。Merlin感到他的後腦跟牆身的接觸，再然後，Arthur就在眼前，近得像是要偷走Merlin的呼吸。Arthur調著額頭的角度至貼著Merlin的額，這一次溫柔地，像是他真的有學乖了似的，就那樣溫柔地他輕側著頭讓鼻尖碰著Merlin的鼻尖。一隻手固著Merlin的臉，同時另一隻手小心翼翼地勾著煙支在安全距離。他溫熱的呼吸搔癢著Merlin的唇。然後他們再次吻上。而這一次，Merlin不再保留。他讓自己的指頭繞進Arthur的髮間，閉上眼交出自己。他輕輕地吸吮Arthur的唇瓣，用舌頭玩著幼稚的侵佔與躲避的遊戲。他細嚐著這瞬間，試著把Arthur的氣息Arthur的味道烙進腦海裡。然而當他們之中誰發出聲抱怨的嗚咽時，這瞬間已結束，跟本毫不足夠。

“你早該說，” Arthur靜靜的跟他說。“就只要我習慣了這主意，明顯我不會拒絕。”

Merlin想大笑，想要吼叫，想要出手打人。只是以上的他都沒做，卻是伸手拔走Arthur指間的煙支，學著他見過無數次Arthur的動作一樣叼吮著它。有一刻煙燻在他喉間纏蜷著差點要嗆著他，但他沒讓那發生。

Arthur的臉上劃過擔心。 

“Merlin你不抽煙的，” 他點出。“給回來。”

Merlin卻是傾過身拉近他們之間的距離，嘴巴微張著微微吐著氣。總是見學能手的Arthur立刻意會過來。他挨近那麼一點點然後搶著那些煙絲，往自己唇間吸吮回去。他們靠得那麼近差不多要再次吻上。那麼近他們都直直凝望著對方雙眼。Merlin把煙支抬回嘴邊準備再吸一口時，Arthur的手止住他。

“好啦，你驘了。我會戒掉。”

Merlin點頭顯示讚許，把煙支放到Arthur正等待著的手指作罷。同時另一隻手兩隻指頭按上Arthur的嘴唇。他們仍然站得很近，近得可以呼吸對方的空氣。

“我不是她們隨便一個，” 他說，“我是Merlin。我有名字。我帶著張臉。我還連著人格個性。你可別再把我眨得像她們一樣。我能熬過很多東西。Arthur，我不需要你的憐憫。” #11

Merlin很少會發怒，要他抬高聲說話也很難。相反地他的言詞變得安靜而冷漠。那已是個充足的警告。Arthur意識到這是暴風雨前的平寂，於是他本能地退卻了。

他離開後，Merlin挨著門沉到地上。折起膝蓋雙手抱著腿，他抬起頭把腦袋倚著門板，盯著自家天花板試著平整呼吸。

他覺得自己正在碎滿一地再不停碎開千萬小片。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

Arthur發現這星期有意識的時間裡他能做到最好的事就是：躺在床上閉著眼，在腦海中重覆著那兩個特別圍繞Merlin為主的晚上所發生的場景。他回想著第一晚那些錯亂的記憶，當終於記起了那些重要的點滴後他重播再重播，他的確記得那些細節，他重播著每一個觸碰，每一個吻，每一分秒像在腦中放著電影，像珍藏電影一樣仔細地溫習每一幀影像。第二晚他的記憶完整而連他都想要一巴一巴的扇著自己，想要把如此白痴的自己嗅罵一頓#12，竟然有那麼的一刻忘記那是Merlin，由始至終都是。當他想著Merlin、當他想念Merlin簡單的微笑，還有他反應迅速的辯駁想得發痛。而當他情緒開始過載，他的無聲的解釋或是道歉裡卻沒有一個聽上去足夠好。不過多數，他每天都花在獨個兒做著Merlin要求的事：回想著那個不是他最好的朋友，不是他的PR，那個總是在他身邊的Merlin。只是那個Merlin。就只是Merlin。只是， _Merlin_ 。

當他終於受夠，他打給Morgana，在沒有煙支暗房裡坐著，沒有他最摯友，沒有傳媒公眾爭著偷看的這個破碎的Arthur，像個平凡人，狀態不能更糟。

“我愛上Merlin了。”

他說出口同時被這話螯傷。聽著這句子流放大氣中刺痛著他。痛得他幾乎要把它抽奪回來塞回進那個他埋藏多年的地方。

“我知道。我們都聽到你在那派對上怎麼跟他說，” Morgana冷靜地回應，語帶同情地，而這可真操他媽的非常幫到手。

Merlin幹什麼也是靠夭的倒著幹，理所當然他才不會在Arthur的雷達範圍內，固然會把Arthur撞得措手不及還頭暈轉向。Merlin連帶那對漂亮的大眼還有大耳朵，那個他永遠不用分神多望兩眼的人，就因為Merlin總會就在那裡，就在他身邊像個恆常的存在。Arthur知道他永遠不可能正確點出哪一個時分秒能讓他說出 ‘那個！就是那時起我愛上他。就是那時候他把我淪陷至此﹣世上那麼多候選女性我卻再也提不起興趣。’ 跟本就沒有那個瞬間。Merlin於他就像空氣。他要靠他來呼吸。他總是需要他的存在。而現在﹣ _現在_ ﹣倒頭來他終於開始明暸Merlin停在哪裡，或至起點。

“Morgana我是個白痴，” 他怨嘆道。“我有八成機會已經搞砸了我們的關係。”

“去見他。跟他談談。去說實話然後事情會好起來。”

他緊緊抓著手中的電話，不知道該怎麼向她承認，只是他知道要是不跟先誰認裁那些字詞會憋著他嗆著他。 

於是他小聲的說著，他的聲音輕輕的抖顫著，“Morgana，我很怕。”

“我知道，” 她低喃地回答，“我知道，但他已害怕了很久。現在你就扯平了。”

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

Merlin啟動了自動模式。吃喝。睡醒。呼吸。

而當他為Arthur工時，他保持專業地分離著自己。因為當要那麼親近Arthur時那樣會比較易過。他都快要聽到Arthur的腦袋在運轉，思考，超時的工作著。他想要給他空間。他知道於自己來說，向Arthur以及自己接受對他的感情比拍拉圖更多點，是件簡單的事，但對Arthur來說這絕對不只簡單。對Arthur來說這是事業性的選擇，是面對Uther Pendragon承認他的唯一長子可能永遠也不會為Pendragon世家傳宗接代，是跟他的崇拜及追隨者群們說他們的愛慕也許是個錯誤。

所以當有一天Merlin起床，半睡半醒地把自己拖進廚房時看見Arthur背掂著牆，坐在他的高櫃桌上翹著雙腳，觀望著Merlin的每一個動作時，Merlin除了挑個眉外沒有更多反應，繼續從雪櫃裡尋找著盒裝橙汁還有好些雞蛋。

“我們五歲那年，我父親說我永遠都不該再跟你說話因為我是個Pendragon而你是個無名氏，” Arthur邊想著說道。“然後我對他說你是我特別的人，我要你在我身邊不然我就躺在我的房間裡不吃不動，整個星期。”

Merlin抓起一隻大碗及打蛋器，眼都沒抬向Arthur地回著話，“你差不多瘦了十磅，你媽媽要把你偷渡出你家再把你帶來我那裡。我這一輩子從未見過一個女人能哭得那麼厲害，我都要以為你死掉了，然而你就只是如此固執。”

“大學時你叫我不要跟Sophin出去。你說哪天我會成了名，她就會把我的故事賣給三流小報，” Arthur繼道。“然後她就那麼做了。然後再那麼做。然後她還找人來拍照片。” 

“可是你沒理我，因為你從不聽我說的。” Merlin嘆氣。“這就是你把我留在身邊的原因。我是你的快速補救鍵。”

對此Arthur沒有回話，卻是指著Merlin正在預備的食材，明明當刻Merlin正背對著他還正公整把一個洋蔥、甜椒以及好幾塊煙肉分別切粒並排。 

“我教你那麼做的，” Arthur點出。“那時我八歲，我想吃奄列#13，你不知道什麼是奄列。我教你怎麼做，煮給我吃。”

“然後每一次只要你知道我家有蛋就必定會出現。” Merlin沒好氣的吟道。

這換來Arthur的低笑聲。只是裡面深埋的愁緒連Merlin也聽得出。

“我知道你比我更早喜歡Gwen。我也知道Morgana對你的愛比起明明跟她有血緣關係的我多十倍。我知道那時候我偷偷出去見Sophia時你會幫我做掩護，雖然其實那時我是去見Vivian而你兩個也討厭。” Arthur的聲線再次變得寂靜。“我知道我父親尊重你，因為你永不會停止讓他訝然除非他想要那麼做。” 

把打好的蛋還有材料們混得足夠好，Merlin拿過平底鍋開始熱著一匙牛油。發出的嘶嘶聲不足以蓋過Arthur的話，就連把奄列煮好期間的聲音也不行。把空著的鍋子丟到碗盆裡#14，Merlin繼而開始弄多士#15，可是弄吐司的話他就要伸手再越過Arthur的腰側才能把麵包放進多士爐#15。如是者正當他放進麵包時，Arthur抬起手指平緩地梳著他的頭髮，姆指在Merlin的額輕微的撫揉。然後同一隻姆指往Merlin的額心，劃至他的鼻樑，於鼻尖停頓一下，再落至嘴唇上用指頭的半月草草觸過Merlin的唇。這些動作期間Arthur還在沒停的說著說著。

“我渴望你參與我的生活，” 他說。“當我處於谷底時我以為我會希望你不在其中，但你從不離開，那讓我慌亂。”

Merlin猛地對上他的眼睛，可是他什麼都沒說，只是轉身準備離開。Arthur卻撈著他的肩頭頑蠻地把他往後拉回。然後用一個流暢得Merlin只能聽到衣物磨擦的瑟瑟聲、都沒能感覺到移動的動作，Arthur已用雙臂環住他，頭微抬著把自己的臉停靠到Merlin的頰上，把他圈進一個緊密的擁抱裡面，那麼親密令Merlin要閉上雙眼阻止自己喉頭發緊以及那突然酸澀的眼框與霧氣。

“我愛你不只因為你本身就是你，” Arthur清晰緩慢地說著，他的唇滑過Merlin的側頰像是要把這些陳腔濫調的字句用烙進他的皮膚上。“我愛你因為跟你一起時我能當回的那個我。而當所有人都想要跟我在一起，我卻從來都不想遠離你。”

Merlin一動不動的站得定定的，不讓自己給出任何反應，然而那酸澀感越加嚴重他都能感到自己微微發抖。Arthur移動了一下姿勢，Merlin發覺自己仍然被一隻手從後抱得定定的。這時候Arthur伸出手把些什麼吊到Merlin的視界中。 

“我買了花給你，但就連我也沒有那麼病態地矯情，所以我收到它們那秒鐘就把它丟到垃圾桶。我想要給你些特別的東西讓你知道我所說的都是認真的，而不是假腥腥只為了把你留在身邊。於是乎我決定，要開個記者會跟世界公佈我是個gay而且還愛上了你。但你是我的PR，那就要你為我籌備這些。”

Merlin輕推一下Arthur的臂，Arthur無視這個要求釋放的身體語言。他只是續繼懶洋洋的說下去。Merlin決定放棄脫離，伸手拿過Arthur在他面前開始把玩著的火機。

“然後我在想你那麼想我戒煙，而我總是不喜歡在你身邊抽煙，因為你懂的命運就是個欠操的婊子，我可不想到最後是你患上了我應得的肺癌。但是戒煙對你來說不會是禮物，那只會是個理所當然的選擇。我記得上一次來時你拿著我在那派對裡失掉的火機。那個是我的最愛呢Merlin，理所當然的在我需要它時你會拿著它。但現在我不再準備用上它了。所以我弄了這個給你，還刻了字呢。”

Merlin能看到它刻了字。他沒認錯的話是藍火的#16。大概是珀金的因為他了解Arthur，而Arthur不會考慮到事實，就是Merlin完全不知拿一個刻了字的珀金火機來做什麼，更別說它到底能不能點火。

Arthur的手指纒上Merlin拿著火機的手指，溫柔的扭著他的手讓火機打轉亮出另一面。然後Merlin終於看清那刻字。他盯著那好幾秒鐘，不知該作什麼回應。

_給我的Merlin，你的王子上。_

“我知道我是你最好的朋友，” Arthur悄聲道，依然一隻手環住Merlin。“我知道我該清楚所有有關你細瑣靠北事，知道你喜歡什麼，然後記得好不少我們的糗事趣事。然而這些都太過皮毛因為你早已是我重要的人，而且也不是說一件小禮物或一兩句言詞能改變什麼。就只是我現在要說，因為我從沒說過。”

Merlin笑出聲。他忍不住。尤其當Arthur像這樣時。

“Arthur你還真是個糟糕的姑娘，” 他說，笑聲卡著在喉頭像抽噎，尷尬地讓他聽起來才是情緒不穩那個。“這些我都不需要。我還會是你的摯友，也還會是你的PR。我們可以把派對上那醉薰薰的破事兒抛諸腦後然後繼續像以前一樣過我們的活。”

終於， _終於_ ，Arthur不再表現得像隻樹熊，把自己從Merlin身上摘離。輕盈地從櫃桌上跳下來，他獵步走向Merlin，把他們之間那麼點距離用兩步收窄，然後手指戳著Merlin的心口。

“你知道嘛，” 他以Merlin事後只能形容為 ‘他媽的性感’ 的微怒語氣底聲咕嚕著。“我到這裡後大部分對話都是由我來。到現在你都沒說過任何合乎常理的話。不， _Merlin_ ，裝作什麼都沒發生可一點也不合常理，那是個他媽的虧主意。”

“我不需要當眾示愛還有像這樣的禮物。” Merlin提起那－大概是－珀金火機，不過他不能完全說服自己對它放手，對於它在指間的重量他已經見鬼的開始依戀了。

“艹他媽的太差了。” Arthur再戳他。然後他挨近Merlin，後者固之然仍然背靠著枱，多士已被忘光光。他非常緩慢地挨過來，一副毫不在意地，傾身把Merlin心頭上的鬱痛吻走，讓Merlin雙膝發軟。

但是Arthur就在那兒，侵佔著他的空間，緊抓著他，環抱著他。Arthur吻著Merlin的側臉；吻著一邊高高的顴骨；嘴唇遊走擦過Merlin的鼻尖然後Merlin的嘴唇。微壓著頭舐著Merlin的喉結；跟著Merlin頸線向上散落著輕吻至Merlin的耳朵，在耳垂那裡小頓急速地輕咬了幾口。不得不提，Merlin只是差點幾乎要呻吟出聲。

“你愛我嗎？” Arthur用嚴禁忽悠的聲音問道，吐著暖息捲纒於Merlin的耳殼。“現在該好好的坦誠點，Merlin。”

Merlin點頭，就為了清清他喉嚨，然後同樣認真地回答。“我愛你，你這自大的混球。”

“很好。” Arthur軟軟的輕笑。“因為我說謊了。這早晨我太過憂慮，給好幾間我知道你有聯系的報紙打了電話。我跟他們說我愛上你了然後將會來這裡盡我最大努力讓你承認你也愛我。要是我還沒有完全地攪清楚你，再打給他們把話收回會不會太過尷尬？”

Merlin發出了一半驚訝一半帶笑的吸氣聲，堅決地要把Arthur推開，絕望地嘗試把旁邊餐桌上自己的藍莓手機抓過來。他都不敢想像有多少留言等著他，還有所有等著他回答的問題，以及那些為了應付這件事他即將要編寫稿子或是聲明等。不過作為認識他整個人生的Arthur，那個當Merlin以為所有大門都不會向他打開時卻打開窗還愛著他的人，對於Merlin的慌慮反應也一樣敏捷。

雙臂一緊連帶著歡樂的笑聲，Arthur把Merlin拉進他們這個早晨第一個正式的吻裡。

 

＝FIN＝

**Author's Note:**

> 無#的為譯者的語文吐糟，拿來笑或者隨便指點，謝謝（躹躬）
> 
>  
> 
> #1 doesn’t that just take the cake, really ….第一句就要打#我有被秒殺的感覺... just take the cake是可以形容一件事非常好或是非常差。我腦中對這個句子畫面就像是，你拿到了最頂層高的英式下午茶碟子裡最最最最美味的旦糕，但過程中你把整座碟子碰倒還把其他旦糕都弄丟到地上了。那是最好的時刻，也是最壞的時刻。XDDD要是誤導了大家的話不好意思XDDD
> 
> #2 publicist 公共關係。這是個非常令人尊敬的專業。就是要處理/跟進其單位與媒體相關的事務。譯作公關我會想起日本的男公關，打公共關係我覺得怪怪的，所以直接用PR表示。歡迎專業人示提供指教。
> 
> #3 BAFTA British Academy of Film and Television Arts 英國電影興電視學院 每年都會有一次頒獎典禮。電視界別一次電影界別一次。Merlin好像入圍好幾次，但我只能肯定Colin拿到最佳男主角(S5之前我都沒很迷Merlin)。然後像是Sherlock的兩位主角都分別在以不同電影或劇集角色拿過BAFTA獎。呃其實很多人都拿過BAFTA獎，雖然我不知道它算不算很權威但個人覺得拿BAFTA的都是很有前途的甜心(?)。
> 
> #4 leech 水蛭。這血淋淋的東西把merlin形容得血淋淋。意譯之。
> 
> He’s not made for this life of glamour 初譯﹣花天酒地可不是他的生態環境。 life of glamour是玩哪套啊我詞窮了orz。
> 
> not sure he gives a fuck 我吐，再詞窮。要是港譯的話一句﹣都唔知佢理唔L理﹣就完事了orz。翻譯可真不易啊(??
> 
> 草泥馬>you wanker 直譯為﹣你這手淫者。港譯為﹣你條L樣。(不對(別再教人髒話啦)) 
> 
> #5 Totem 圖騰總是非常有像徵意味的標志。古代人會把動植物畫成自已部族的圖騰用似警醒或膜拜。像正劇裡潘大根的龍，潘他媽的/梅林/鳥；權力遊戲裡每個家族的圖騰等等。另外電影inception也提到圖騰，像救命稻草一樣提醒著你現實的存在(or not)。
> 
> #6 glowing a fiery topaz 燃煉著晶礦？ 這是煉丹嗎譯者顯示為困擾。
> 
> #7 Damage control ﹣ 災害管制。因為不是我的專業我不知道這有沒有業內用詞。歡迎修改。
> 
> but I'd like to think I'm not a complete jackass to sleep with her ﹣ jackass 我只想到港譯可叫 笨柒，中譯我盡了力...我甚至不知道豬公能不能罵人/算不算粗俗。
> 
> For once Merlin doesn't so much as flinch in Arthur's direction. ﹣意譯 難得一次，對於Arthur的出現Merlin沒任何反應。
> 
> #8 morgana found me to be more of an acquired taste than i anticipated. ﹣ acquired taste我問google他說就大概是那種 ”你一開始不喜歡，但多試幾次就會喜歡上/習慣的味道”，例子是橄欖。跟啤酒。我初譯作劣趣，不知該怎麼譯，歡迎提議。
> 
> #9 makes him a lot more resilient than he gives himself credit for ﹣ resilence 也可理解為恢復，思想回彈之類。譯者覺得達觀這詞也滿合的。題外一下個人覺得豁達還有看得開這種詞非常中性，不一定是正面的東西，有時在最惡劣的情況豁達起來可能會被視為放棄之類的意味。
> 
> punch Arthur for being a thick-headed, insensitive price - 給遲鈍又硬腦筋的肏棍Arthur一拳>>港譯的話就是 - 一拳車埋呢條遲鈍又無腦嘅L樣度。 lol雖然無腦不等於硬腦筋但罵起來真的好順哦（ 大口灌啤酒）。
> 
> #10 原文為twenty questions，荒間流行的你問我答遊戲。其實應該只能給否定答案，但很多fanfic裡玩起這個都連帶好大串言談。嘛就是互相理解的流行遊戲。
> 
> loved by many, owned by none 手抖抖地阻止自己手滑打成 四處留情卻從不留種  
> all these women at your disposal 手再抖止著自己打成 那麼多女人為你雙腿大張
> 
> treat you like the next best thing to sliced bread - 把你當成最好的切包刀 - 這樣譯怪怪的。 把你當成最有用的生活發明。- 又好像扯太遠，如是者：把你當成最美好的踏腳板。
> 
> #11 I'm Merlin. I have a name. I have a face. I come with a personality. Don't you ever reduce me to one of them again. I can live with a lot of things, Arthur. I don't need your pity.  
> 靠夭這真的帥死了，哭著的帥死了(?) i can live with a lot of things 這句我覺得還可以譯得好。也許直譯作 活過很多東西 也更好。現時先這樣放著吧。熬過什麼的。
> 
> #12 when he wants to beret himself for being such an idiot - beret 這是法文裡的畫家帽子，但我懷疑作者手誤，把 -berate 嚴責，痛罵- 打成 -beret 貝雷帽-。不然就是 - 他都想把如此白痴的自己藏進畫家帽裡 - ….這樣的比喻萌點是有可是我不太懂？
> 
> he can see that he begins where Merlin ends and vice-versa. vice-versa - 反之亦然 這個變成中文有點怪怪的。呃也許其實我理解不完全？盡力意譯 : 而現在﹣/現在/﹣倒頭來他終於開始明暸Merlin停在哪裡，或至起點。。歡迎提議。
> 
> #13 地域界限出現啦 - omelettes - 港膠都叫奄列，大陸/台灣等地是叫煎蛋卷？還是歐雷姆？....維基說還叫歐姆蛋或杏力蛋。...天啊還真像英式美式英文一樣中文也有不同叫法...然而下次我在餐牌上看到歐姆蛋或杏力蛋我還是會一頭霧水吧...(擦汗
> 
> #14 地域界限再一次 - tossing the empty frying pan into the sink - sink 情況跟奄列一樣。我自小都把它叫 - ”升”盆 - (應該不只是我家吧港膠們是叫 ”星”盆 吧？)，然後譯到這裡，思考著該是哪個”昇”字時才發現這是個英文音的中文！orzzzzz 所以，這該譯做洗滌糟？洗碗盆？
> 
> #15 同上地域界限 toasts ﹣ 多士，吐司，烤包片。總有你懂的？  
> toaster ﹣ 多士爐，烤麵包機。orz谷狗譯成多士爐，可是如果把toast叫成吐司的地方是不是叫吐司爐？這幾個#快要成為兩岸三地冷知識了。
> 
> I love you not only because of who you are, I love you because of who I am when I'm with you - 意譯 - “我愛你不只因為你本身就是你，我愛你因為跟你一起時我能當回的那個我” 我沒有哭你才在哭 (有誰在因為中文英文不夠好而哭)
> 
> #16 Silver flames - 指的應該是噴式(?)防風的藍火打火機。譯者不是煙民，對火機知識只至於如何打理一個最常見的zippo。不過倒是真的好奇藍火打火機的原理。
> 
> Hadn’t sussed you out right and had to call them all up and take it back 二瑟這上完全疊的方法好糟，可憐的梅子身體跟精神到底是要被磨得多慘www


End file.
